The Journey of John Connor
by AJ-JC
Summary: Continue when Born To Run finished, what will have to confront John Connor? Action, Drama, Love, Lose, John Connor will found a lot, and lost other things in the journey of his live.
1. Who Are You ?

**AJ-JC's Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles FanFic.**

**Title:** The Journey of John Connor.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Terminator.

**Summary:** Continue when Born To Run finished, what will have to confront John Connor?

**Authors Note:** Ok, first chapter of my first fanfic.  
Thanks to Rivers2027 for let me use some fragments of her work (the Born To Run fragments). I edited it a little to fit with my story but the big part is hers.  
Thanks to Delusive for beta read this chapter.  
.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who are you?**

* * *

John was sitting on the floor with his back planted against the wall of a room no more than four square meters, illuminated only by a single dull lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. Lost in thoughts of what had occurred only hours before.

"Stand down man" The new voice ordered. As the figure stepped past the guard who had appeared to be of Asian descent, John's eyes widened in shock.

Derek, Derek Reese.

John felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile. Derek was alive! Derek was here, now! Finally, things seemed to be looking up.

Derek stepped forward, staring at John, eyes squinting hard as if studying him. Finally Derek grinned and looked back at his companion. "Look at his eyes. He's got about as much metal in him as you do. "

"Derek ..." John breathed, his tired smile widening.

To his surprise, Derek Merely stared back, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

_He doe__s__n__'__t recognize me... _

"John," He finally provided. Derek's eyes showed no recognition and slowly John's joy began to fade. "J-John Connor?"

Derek shook his head. "I know a lot of people, kid. Don't know you. " John could feel his face crumbling as Derek turned to his companion." Anybody heard the name John Connor? "

The soldier serving as John's guard shook his head, the reaction to his surprise made John's eyes betray his utter disbelief. Never heard of John Connor...

Something clicked in his mind and he suddenly felt sick. He'd time-jumped. He'd skipped Judgment Day. John Connor did not exist to these people. John Connor had disappeared the day he went to see Weaver. John Connor was not there on Judgment Day to lead the humans.

John Connor was not their savior.

John glanced down at the floor, trying to contain his shock. _It's like I don__'__t even exist... _

Derek turned back to him. "You know what? I think you're gonna be famous."

John forced a smile to become present. '_I was famous.__' _The young man mused._ '__I was John Connor.__'_

Pride shone in Derek's eyes and a smile lit his face. "My brother's back and you're wearing his coat." He looked over John's shoulder.

John turned his head, letting his breath out slowly as Kyle Reese entered. His father... John found himself choking, nearly struggling to breathe. Kyle stopped when he spotted John and for a moment John was almost sure Kyle knew who he was. Or maybe he was just curious as to who the new recruit was and why they looked so much alike.

But John couldn't't care less. He was looking at his father for the first time, the hero, the soldier from the future who would save the life of his mother. He did not even care that he was staring, drinking in the sight of the father he never knew.

Then something caught his eye, someone else coming in behind Kyle, her eyes cast downward, but a happy smile on her face.

His heart nearly stopped.

_Cameron. Oh__ Christ__, Cameron. _

She had not looked up yet, crouching down next to the German Shepherd dog that was sitting at Kyle's side, a radiant smile on her face. He almost whispered her name, almost ran to her side, ready to tell her how sorry he was, how much he loved her. But something stopped him.

There was something different about her. The way she was petting the dog barking that was not a warning, the bouncing, graceful way she moved, the way she flipped her hair back out of her face. Cameron did not do that.

This was not his Cameron. This was not the Cameron who had professed love for him, the Cameron who had come into his room late at night, and lay down beside him. The Cameron who had been jealous of Riley, the Cameron he was frantic to save, frantic enough to time travel to this devastating future to get her back, the Cameron he loved desperately.

His smile slowly faded as the realization set in. And his heart broke all over again.

This was not his Cameron.

This was not Cameron at all.

He could see it in her eyes. She had Cameron's beautiful brown eyes, but there was something different in them. Life. Her eyes danced, the only ray of light in the dark future he'd landed in. This girl was not Cameron. She was human.

My name's Allison. From Palmdale.

Could this be Cameron who had been talking about? The human girl on who was based her model? Allison from Palmdale.

She looked up to see him staring and her joyful smile slowly faded into confusion, curiosity even. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not look away, could not stop taking in the sight of her.

John glanced back at Derek, at Kyle. He had received no recognition anywhere. At first, he'd felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven, being reunited with all his dead loved ones - Derek, Kyle, Cameron. He swallowed the lump in his throat. But the longer he stayed the more he realized that this was not his family. These were not the people he knew and loved. His Cameron, his Derek were still dead.

This was not the heaven he hoped for, A family together once again. No, this was the hell he dreaded most of all.

He was among strangers.

Strangers who looked and sounded like and were the people he loved. John could feel the tears forming and his vision began to blur. He did not belong here. He did not belong anywhere. More than anything, he desperately wished For the real Cameron, the Cameron who remembered him, who said that loved him. The sobs started slowly and have sunk to the floor, covering his face with his hands.

I did not expect anyone to comfort him. They would not understand. They were now soldiers, battle-hardened by the war. They'd grieved the loss of their loved ones on Judgment Day.

But John Connor had just lost all of his today.  
.

* * *

The sound of the door opening call him out of his thoughts, looking up at the door he saw Derek and Kyle, standing in front of him with mutual indeterminable eyes.

Having his uncle, who he had seen dead on the floor to just a few days, and on top of that his father in front of him, without knowing who John was to him was very painful for him.

In his mind only one thought crossed, he wish to jump and embrace both of them and tell the whole truth to them. But that could not be wise, they would think he was mad or worse a gray.

'_And I needed go out of that cell to find and rescue Cameron__'_ he thought.

"Well boy, who are you and what was you doing in our base?" Derek asked with his maintained serious expression and mutually hard tone. John kept his gaze to the ground without knowing what to say In return. All of this, everything that had happened in a few short days had been too much for him.

_Cam why you left me? Mom why you did not come with me? _

Then he could not do anything, tears started falling down her cheeks. His breakdown unnoticed as he heard Derek repeat the question once again, this time with even more commanding voice. One that clearly stated he had no more room to stall.

"Who are ..."

Just at that moment Kyle interrupted whispering in to his brothers ear."Derek look at him, he's mentally and physically exhausted, you're not going to get much outta him in this state.."

Derek turned his glare up to his younger brother.

"And what are we supposed to do?, Give him a pat on the back and leave him alone?" Derek snapped with a look of: what's the matter with you?

"No man," Kyle said with a sympathetic glance to John. "I'm just saying that we give him some time to rest and recover from whatever it was that did this. Then maybe get something from it." he concluded, taking a step in front of Derek, his eyes telling the older man to back off.

Derek stared at Kyle before finally, he nodded curtly and turned his attention to the boy laying on the ground and added, "We'll leave for today, but tomorrow you best give us answers.. for your sake kid."

John looked up surprised by this and only was capable of say thanks while Derek and Kyle exited out the cell.

Nothing more to close the door John was lying on his right side trying to sleep.  
.

* * *

Reese's brothers were walking down the remnants of a dark hallway when Derek latched his hand on his brother's arm, tugging him back towards him.

"Sorry, but I gotta ask what in the hell happen to you Kyle?" Derek asked in an anything but nice voice. Kyle shrugged and pried the grip off his arm.

"The poor kid was torn up Derek, you also has realized it" Kyle said with a much softer tone than his brother.

Derek hesitated admitting anything at first but finally he nodded.

"Whatever happened to him, has been very hard for him. I think we can at least give him some rest," Kyle continued with a look of empathy. Derek bowed his head and rubbed the base of his

"Yeah…yeah you're right," Derek finally said slowly. "We still can show compassion, not like machines." He finished his voice slightly prideful of the fact that clearly defined the difference between them from the machines.

"He's Okay? He said something to you?" Allison piped, who had just left a nearby room, reflecting a tone, not of concern but curiosity.

"We do not know why, but seems sunk, let's give him some time to rest." Derek answered quickly, earning a nod from Allison.

"Ali can you take care of him please?. Bring some food and some clothing, it would not be nice if we leave him half naked," Kyle requested as soon his brother had finished.

"Of course, I'll get to it right now" Contest Allison with the firmness of a soldier following orders.

"Thank you" Kyle said gently.

Allison walked to where the two men were coming, while Kyle and Derek continued their journey down to the other end of the building, off to make sure the parameter was secure.  
.

* * *

_John stood in front of Catherine Weaver, the Terminator__ version of the woman__, trying not to appear nervous. Without Cameron's warning, he might never have known she was metal. She'd fooled everyone, Ellison, Savannah, even his mother at the moment. _

_"So, why are we here?" Weaver asked. _

_Sarah spoke up. "We need -" _

_"Let me restate," Weaver interrupted. "We are here first and foremost so that I can thank you for you regarding my daughter Savannah heroism. She's the light of my life and I'd be lost without her. " _

_John resisted the urge to curl his lip. __'__She is not your daughter. You're a machine.__'_

_"Where is she?" Sarah __d__emanded to know. _

_"At school," Weaver replied calmly before getting straight to the point. True Terminator fashion, John thought. "We have a common enemy. One we can not fight with conventional weapons or by conventional means. " _

_"Kaliba?" Sarah questioned. "Don__'__t presume to know Kaliba." _

_Weaver's eyes glare at her, though she put on a small smile. "I'm sorry. I was not speaking to you. "She shifted her eyes back to John. "I was speaking to you. About Skynet. " _

_He saw his mother look over, no doubt expecting some kind of surprised reaction, but he did not flinch. He'd known this was coming. Cameron had been right. _

_Weaver wasn't here on Skynet's behalf. __Weaver had a different mission. _

_"Savannah's told you about John Henry I presumed," Weaver said edgily__, maintaining her impassive look at the Connor's__. "Which is why your cyborg is skulking around my basement." _

_Before he could defend Cameron's current actions, Ellison let out surprised curse and John jerked his head up to see something flying towards the window. His eyes widened. _

_It was the hovercraft from the pond, the one Derek had called__ it__ a__n__ HK. _

_Weaver turned back around, face blank. "Get down." _

_Sarah yanked him down to the floor, shielding him, and John Heard the window shatter, the explosion. His eyes trailed up to see Weaver, her body forming a liquid metal shield between him and the fire. He could feel the searing heat above and beside him, but Weaver's body was blocking the rest of the flames from reaching them. _

_"Run," Weaver ordered. _

_John did not waste any time. Sarah dragged him to his feet and they ran for the staircase, dodging the small explosions in the hallway. Weaver was not far behind them. _

_"The basement," she stated. "Mr. Ellison. John Henry. " _

_"We need to get out," Sarah insists. "They're trying to kill my son." _

_"No, they're trying to kill my son," Weaver replied calmly. "Just like you are." _

_"I'm sure she's already done it," Sarah shot back. _

_"You better hope not," Weaver replied in a cold monotone. "Your John may save the world, but I can not do it without mine."  
_

_She continued down the stairs and John exchanged a confused look with his mother before following. As they reached the end, John saw the unconscious security guard and his quickened pace, feeling a sense of urgency. What if Cameron was not able to kill John Henry? What if she had been too badly damaged in the breakout? _

_He charged forward, ahead of his mother, ahead of Weaver. As he burst through the door first, he halted suddenly, his eyes widening in shock and fear. _

_Cameron sat in the chair, completely still, her eyes dead and unfocused. His mind was screaming. Nononono! _

_He rushed to her side, pulling back her hair and skin to see the port where her chip was. Where it usually was. _

_"Her chip, it's gone." NO! This can not be happening, he fought against the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. His eyes desperately searched the table, spotting Cameron's bloodied knife. _

_"Where is he?" He shouted. "The-th-th-John Henry!" I stuttered. "He took her chip! Where did he go? "He was aware he was shouting, his voice edged with fear. I'll kill him! I'll kill him! _

_Weaver slowly approaches, glancing at the knife, at Cameron's unmoving body. "He did not take the chip. She gave it to him. " _

_Wha - _

_"John," Sarah said softly, nodding to something behind him. _

_He turned, not knowing what to expect. What he saw was a computer screen that kept flashing words, Cameron's words: _

_I'M SORRY JOHN. _

_I'M SORRY JOHN. _

_I'M SORRY JOHN. _

_I'M SORRY JOHN. _

_John could feel the tears coming. Why, Cameron? Why did you do that? "His whole world was suddenly crashing down. I never got to say goodbye to her, never got to tell her how I felt, never got to kiss her ... _

_"Where is he?" _

_"Not where," Weaver replied. "When." _

_John saw Ellison frown from the doorway. "What? What do you mean when? " _

_Time machine ... John realized with shock. _

_"I know that," Sarah said, her eyes locked on a piece in the central computer hub. "I've seen it before." _

_John Turner around, his eyes widening. "Is that the Turk? That's Andy Goode's Turk! " _

_"Three dots," Sarah whispered. John looked back. Sure enough, there were three red dots on the machine. Weaver was a computer programming into something that looked similar to the one Cameron had used in the bank vault ... time to jump. _

_We're going to find John Henry. We're going to save Cameron. He was vaguely aware of his mother going off on Weaver. _

_"You're building Skynet!" Sarah accused, her voice hard with rage. _

_"No I was building something to fight it," Weaver replied. _

_Will you join us? _

_John squeezed his eyes shut before glancing once more at Cameron's lifeless body. He hated seeing her like this. He turned to the screen again, saw the words: I'M SORRY JOHN. _

_He could almost hear her voice saying those words, in the same pleading tone she'd used when she'd been begging for her life, apologizing for trying to kill him. _

_"Coming, James?" Weaver asked. _

_Ellison furrow his brow. "Coming?" _

_"After John Henry," Weaver replied with a smile. "Our boy." _

_Ellison shook his head slowly, backing away. "He's not my boy. And you ... you're ... " _

_"Do you mind picking up Savannah then?" Weaver interrupted, her voice still pleasant. "Gymnastics ends at five-thirty." _

_John jumped, startled, as the first of the electrical surges began. His eyes flashed from the computer which started ticking down from twenty seconds to his mother, who started shaking her head slowly back and forth. _

_"John, we can__'__t," she protests, backing up a step. _

_No! We have to! We have to save her, he heard his voice break. "He's got her chip." _

_Sarah continued backing away and John could feel the tears welling in his eyes. His throat constricted and he found it nearly impossible to breathe. _

_"He's got her," he tearfully choked. _

_The bubble began to form around them and Sarah stepped back, out of the circle. "Mom," John pleaded. Her image began to blur as the blue bubble thickened. _

_"I'll stop it," she promised. _

_He felt a deep sense of loss as his mom backed away from view. Right before the jump, his eyes Darted from Cameron's limp body to the screen where her words had been repeating. _

_I'M SORRY JOHN. _

_I'M SORRY JOHN. _

_His breath caught in his throat and he turned to stare down at Cameron's body, eyes watering. _

_And then he saw nothing, only darkness.  
._

"Cam!" John suddenly awakes, agitated, rapidly breathing and sweating.

The memories of what happened in ZeiraCorp had returned to his mind as he slept, causing a nightmare. The worst of his life, because this was real.

When he got a little reassurance that this was reality, he noticed that in one corner stood a pile of clothes, and next a tray of what looked like some kind of food and a jug of what he could guess was water.

The clothing was a little small, but now the only thing that mattered was that at least he would not be naked.

When he finished putting on clothes, began to eat and drink.

He did not know how long since he had eaten the last time, it must have had been that night at the motel Cameron had must to force him to eat.

'_Cameron...__'_ on that moment his mind was full of thoughts about her:

When they met, when he discovered the truth about her, the first time he pulled her chip, the day of his birthday, the night before going to Mexico, the morning at the Motel before going to free his mother, the image of her sitting helplessly deactivated on that chair ...  
.

Suddenly a noise broke his thoughts, the door began to open when he realized that his whole face was wet with tears quickly cleaned and dried his face and eyes before Derek and Kyle enter the room.

"Well, I see that you've woken up." Kyle speak with a friendly smile for his son.

"Now we will ask you some questions, and for godsake kid I hope to get answers, truthful answers," said Derek more aggressive tone, no smile for his nephew.

'_Want the truth?_' John thought _'__I am the leader of the resistance against the machines, but I jumped ahead 20 years to get back my protector Terminator, with who I'm in love.__ Now here's the Ironic part__...__ It just so happens that I'm t__he leader of the resistance against the machines __and I'm hopelessly devoted to one of them…in__ love with a machine... Why__ am I in charge__? Because ..._

"My name is John," John finally, answered, the thought of professing love for a machine hurting him a little. "John Connor. Not kid alright?"

"Well, John Connor, what were you doing in our base?" Derek ask sarcastically saying the name.

"I did not know about a base here. I was just looking for a safe place to rest for the night," replied John, striving to conceal that he was lying.

"You wanted to spend the night? Where do you live?"

'_I don__'__t live anywhere, always running, always running away.__'_

"In the tunnels under the city" Answer John, at the time thinking in the Derek he met.

Thanks Derek, you just have let me deceiv yourself. Thought John with a small smile no one saw..

"You live alone?" No family, no friends? "

_No, all dead because of me. Everyone dies for John Connor._ John thought before answering.

"I'm alone" said John with a great sadness.

"And what were you doing naked?" Derek this question seemed to amuse him, then a small smile on his face.

"A terminator found where I slept, so I had to flee through an old sewer diving. When surfaced my clothes were soaked, so I had come out to avoid falling ill. Then I found the jacket and put it on. And then you found me" Replied John, without seeming desperate to talk fast.

"The terminator didn't followed you?" Kyle speak for the first time, all the time had remained silent listening.

"They can't swim, let alone dive. Their endoskeleton is far too dense for that, they just sink," said John automatically without thinking.

"How do you know that?" Kyle responded with a suspicious tone.

'_O__h__ shit,__ you__ loudmouth..__'_ John berated himself as he quickly looked for a cover up

"Ahh... Well, would not have survived if I had not learned much about them," John with a smug smile on his face being used to cover up his fear from revealing too much.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, distracting the Reese's from further query. John turned away his eyes from the two men face to see the door to what he thought it should be an illusion.

_Cam! _He takes several seconds to remember the girl who he seen the night he came to this hell. ... It's not her

John recalled the day that Cameron forget that and who was, she said her name was Allison Young.

So she is Allison Young, oh god so identical to that of Cameron. But not her. As much as it was identical in appearance, John knew that she isn't Cam. Allison noticed the change in John when she entered the room, but not mentioned anything. She approached Kyle and whispered something.

As soon finished talking with Kyle, Allison left the room, with an inspecting eye on John. Then Kyle turned to his brother and whisper something, and in just a few seconds Derek spoke to John

"We have finished for now, we´ll continue later" Both brothers quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Derek and Kyle walked quickly down the corridors of the bunker, to meet Allison and another soldier.

"That happens to be so urgent?" Derek demanded from the subordinate, not even bothering to say hello.

"Sir, surveillance patrol encountered a group of five machines half a mile east of the main entrance." said the soldier.

"It looks like a scouting party. Order all guards and patrols to return to the base and hide the entry" Kyle quickly commanded.

"Yes sir" Quickly the soldier preparing to leave, with his gun on his shoulder.

"Jason" Called Kyle. The soldier turning on hearing his name.

"Good job" Jason nodded and accelerate the move towards its destination.

"What do you think they are doing here?" Asked Allison a tone of concern in her voice.

"No clue Ali, hopefully they are not looking for us" Kyle answered with a calmer tone.

"Think it may is related with our guest?" Derek speak inquisitor tone toward Kyle.

"I don't think so" Contested Kyle, cutting anything that would tell Derek before it was late.

"You think?, he comes and the next day we have a squad of metal only half a mile from here" continued Derek, not happy with the situation.

"He wasn't completely honest with us I'm sure, but I don´t think he is a gray or enemy of any kind" Kyle said with his standard voice of reason.

"You try and see the good in people, brother. There are times when I think that if you propose you would find the bright side of the machines" Derek looked at his brother with a grin.

"And that is it bad?" Kyle interrupts him with an expression of sadness at the way his brother thinks.

"No Kyle, it's not bad. But it is dangerous. Perhaps the kid is only a civie, or he may be Gray. And though your instinct is usually correct we need to ensure" Derek conclude with a look of confidence his younger brother.  
.

* * *

Allison entered the room with a tray of food. John on the same wall that had since they left him there, kneeling trying not to think.

"I've brought some food." Allison said coming slowly towards John and setting the tray on the ground inches from him.

"Thank you" Answered John, trying not to look at the doppelganger of Cameron. Every time he looked at her, all he just saw was Cameron. It was too hard on him to handle for now.

Allison went out toward the door, but when she was about to be out she turned "When you saw me there yesterday, for your reaction would say you know me. How is possible?"

John slow to respond, doubting "For a moment I mistook you with someone I know" Stop a moment, and continued with much more melancholy tone. "Who I knew"

She noticed the change in his voice and his look when he said knew. So she spoke up. "Her name was Cameron right?" Allison asked curiously, crossing her hands and gazed at him curiously

before she could continue John react "How?"

"The guard told me that thw whole night you've been repeating that name in dreams"

John did not know what to say. Would I said something else? Anything important? Will they already know that everything I said is a lie?  
Allison approached John kneeling at his side, and placing his hand on his shoulder.

Please do not do that. She did that ...

"She meant a lot to you right?" Allison asked sweetly.

John nodded, putting all his self control to work in order to hold the tears in his eyes from falling.

"What Happened?" Allison could not help but feel compassion for the still unknown. John hesitated. What had happened to Cam? She had surrendered his chip to a machine called John Henry, who had traveled to the future.

"Some machines found us. She .." stop a moment, memories across his brain "she left capture herself for me to escape. I did not see her since that moment." Said John, almost unable to finish what he was saying.

"I´m sorry" Was all Allison managed to say, seeing the young man in front of her with a sunken appearance again. After a few seconds of silence, Allison got up and went to the door stopped.

"John right?" She asked more to herself before looking up and adding. "You can't lose hope, maybe she escape and is fine. Perhaps you see her again."

And in saying this Allison gave him a small wave and turned to exit the room, John faintly heard the sound of her soft voice muttering something to the guard as she left.

Nothing but John broke the door closed to mourn.

Hope? John Henry has her chip, and her body disappeared. What hope left for him?  
.

* * *

"You think that this will work?" Derek asked to his brother.

They were in a tunnel of rock with metal reinforcement in some areas, surrounded by dozens of people.

Because of their appearance it would be said they were civilians, all with the appearance of what were called before J-Day. beggars, vagrants. Most of their attention to the soldiers who were there before them. Waiting to hear what they had to say, many with fear in their eyes.

"I don´t know, but we need to try to not lose anyone…not today" Kyle returned to his brother, an inkling of hope for his plan.

"Please, can you pay attention for a moment?" Kyle speak loudly so that everybody would listen there. He had to repeat four times that call attention to the murmurs among the people ceased, once he managed to continue talking.

"First of all I want to reassure you, there is no imminent danger, or anything along those lines" Started Kyle, knowing that all the civilians got from the soldiers was normally bad news.

"This only is a simple question. If anyone knows anything please do not hide it. Is important" Kyle paused a moment before continuing.

"I would like to know if anyone heard of one John Connor. If someone sounds the least, please say it."

By the time Kyle said the name 'John Connor', a figure that was sitting against one wall of the cave suddenly raised his head looking at the soldiers.

Through the complexion, and how little of the body that through clothes discerned, one might conclude it was a woman.

She was dressed in old clothes covered with a cloak or gray blanket around the body. The hair covered by a handkerchief around his head, her face covered in shadow from the concealing cloth.  
.

END

* * *

Well this is my first chapter of my first fanfic, so review and comment if your read it please.

I know it can be better, but to learn to write i need write. let me know what you think, good or bad.

I must repeat that on this chapter I used some fragments of River2027's 'Born To Run', first chapter of her 'Born to Fight' story. Thanks to her for let me use it.


	2. The Beginning

**AJ-JC's Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles FanFic.**

**Title:** The Journey of John Connor.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Terminator.

**Summary:** Continue when Born To Run finished, what will have to confront John Connor?

**Authors Note:** Ok, here is the second chapter. I tried reading it three times to find grammar mistakes, i'm spanish and don't study english for three years so i need to gain practice again. Sorry for the mistakes.  
.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

* * *

A week ago John arrived to the future, and after four days retained in a uncomfortable room Kyle and Derek decided to release him. John couldn't sit and see so he volunteered to fight and the Reese's gave him a chance.

"Tomorrow you'll go on patrol with Derek, please try not get my brother mad" Kyle said with a slight smile on his face.

Derek was the oposite, you could see in his face that didn't entirely agree with the idea of his brother. John thought it should be that he didn't trust him, but the truth was that Derek didn't like bringing a novice to a recon patrol.

John remembered that moment as he went by what he supposed to be the remains of something like a college or school. They had almost a day away from the base.

With him were Derek and three soldiers.

.

One of them was named Jason, was to be entered in the 20's, maybe 25 thought John, was about his height, had black hair not very long and brown, his eyes showed nothing but than hardness.

Jason was quite nice with him, although he supposed it was because Derek had ordered Jason to keep an eye on him. John could see that Derek trusted Jason.

The other two, Carlos and Pablo Cortez, were brothers. Paul was the oldest and ought to be about 40, while Carlos was no more than 30. Both were tall and strong, Carlos was shaved while Paul had a short brown hair.

Both had blue eyes. Tattoos on the neck and arms, John thought that they would form part of any band or something similar in the past.

Derek was armed with a plasma rifle, Jason was carrying a sniper rifle like the M40 used by the U.S Marines Snipers. The hispanic brothers had two assault rifles like the M4 that John knew and had used.

John only had a beretta, Derek didn't trust him and didn't want to put something bigger in his hands.

_I have used all weapons sice i was 5 years old and now that i'm in the middle of a war they just give me a pistol._ John thought when Derek gave him the gun.

The group walked through the ruins hiding for posibles machines in the area, moving quickly from coverage to coverage. John mastered this type of action from his childhood with the guerillas in Central America, so for him follow the soldiers wasn't difficult.

Carlos and Paul were in the lead, Jason and John were going after them, and Derek the last, watching their backs.

.

Derek call John at his side to talk to him, while waved at Jason to take his position.

"Well boy, my brother and I knows that what you told us was not true, or at least not the whole truth" Derek began with a friendly tone, something that John didn't expected. But was even more surprised by the assertion.

He knew that it was a lie and was a matter of time that they discover, but he didn't expected it to be so soon.

"I ..." tried to say John, but Derek short him. "Look, my brother thinks you're good people and trusted you. And while I respect my brother and God knows that I follow his orders, in this case I afford a special permit from big brother." When John heard that he thought the worst.

_"He brought here to kill me? To torture me without Kyle? No, I knew Derek wouldn't do something like that._ But the man before him was not that Derek, his story had been different, so John didn't knew what to expect.

Derek noticed the fear in the John's face so quickly continued "Relax boy, I won't hurt you" Perhaps this and my Derek were not that different from the end ... John thought with a slight smile.  
"Now, we'll leave you here. If you are a spy or an enemy, you'll run and betray us. If you are not a enemy then i must assume that you are a friend, so... you have two options:

Either you continue with your life as before we found you whatever it was, or return to the base by yourself and you join us."

John's face could not hide the surprise of what he just had listened.

"Stay here for as long as you need, but don't follow us or my soldiers will shoot you before they could see who you are."

.

John sat on a stone inside the ruins of some buildings that cover him seeing as the four soldiers departed, leaving him alone in the middle of nowhere, only with the beretta and a knife he had adquired at the base before leaving.

When John lost sight of the group he began to think what to do. I'm free at last, might i must go for John Henry, bring Cameron back. But I didn't knew where to start, not even know where the hell would have gotten Weaver.

From the moment we arrived I had not seen her or know anything about it. He began to think that all this had been a complete failure, jump to future without even thinking about it, is there any hope of recovering Cameron?.

He answered himself without hesitation, he didn't knew if he would succeed or not, but there and at that time was the only place where he would want to be, trying to bring her back at any cost.  
.

"Hello " John suddenly broke out of his thoughts, instantly raising his head he saw a figure of liquid metal, taking the form of Catherine Weaver.

"Where'd you been all this time? How have you found me?" asked John without giving time to talk to the terminator.

"Well , I've been looking for John Henry. And even while i hate to admit it, I had not found anything, so I guess he must had left the area. With regard to find you, I've been following you since you left the base." Weaver replied obviously upset by the attitude of John.  
"I heard what Sergeant Reese said to you, and I think it would be most appropriate for you to return to the base. You'll be safer than wandering from one place to another. I'll find John Henry." said this time the terminator with a serious face and tone.

John think for a moment, Cameron trusted her or in any way she should have let me go to see her and would have given her chip to John Henry, so perhaps i must trust her.

"OK, but when you find him, you come to me. I need to know what happened to Cameron," said John, also a serious tone. If he had to follow the Weaver's plan, at least he wanted to put his conditions.

Weaver agreed with the idea, so she smiled and said goodbye before disappearing. "Goodbye , I hope you get well to the base."

John saw the metal mass disappear, check the gun and prepared to take the path back to base.  
.

John take the fastest way to return to the base, or at least what he thought it would be the fastest.

Founding no evidence of any machine or Derek patrol, he move quickly through the ruins, hiding from view of anyone, if he encountered any terminator he knew that he would have no chance.

For a couple of hours John ran and walked through the ruins of Los Angeles, all he saw was ruins and destruction, everything was destroyed, all that he remembered was gone:  
The two houses where they had lived since 2007, the institute where he and Cameron gone, the park where he saw Kyle and Derek play, no one longer existed.

John cleared his mind of memories and force himself to focus on what he was doing, accelerated the pace, and didn't stoped or rest until he arrived to the base.  
.

When he approached the door a guard came up behind him and pointed at his head with his rifle. "Stop right now or i'll fire" he said, some nervousness in his voice.

That nervousness was what worried John, so he spoke so quickly, "I'm John Connor, I was out on patrol with Sergeant Derek Reese. We parted together but separate so here I am. I would like to talk with him or Sergeant Kyle Reese "

"Put the gun down Ericson!" spoke a voice that John knew very well when the door opened. "It's friend," said Allison finishing with a small smile.

For the first time since he had arrived John was glad to see Allison, even if she remind him the hell of Cameron.

"Come, Sergeant wants to talk to you." She said more serious, as she led John through the halls.  
.

John had been little time in the bunker before leaving on patrol, and all the time he had happened in a closed room, so that was the first time he walked through the tunels.

There weren't many people in the hallways, it was late and most people were already in the quarterfinals or lying on the floor on other sections of tunels, only the guards and soldiers on duty filled the corridors, not talking, not laughing only serious faces.

John followed Allison until the end of a corridor where there were only two doors, opposite each other, Allison knocked in the right, waiting for confirmation to pass.

"Forward" John listened Kyle's voice from within. Allison motioned him to enter, closing the door behind him, letting only the two of them.

John was alone with his father for the first time in his life.

The room was a kind of office, three or four times the room of John. The room was simple, a big table in the background, with maps and papers, several chairs scattered about the room, an American flag hanging behind the table and a closet big enough in one wall.

"Where's Derek?" Kyle started asking seriously.

"How where is he?, You mean he had not arrived yet?" John asked surprised. He had gone through the city quickly, but he hadn't thought for a moment to arrive before Derek.

"No, not arrived." Kyle said with a tone far from happy. "Are you going to explain me what happened?" he asked, his voice left no doubt he was serious.

John explained all that had happened in the patrol, and above all the small 'jocke' of Derek. But obviously he suppressed the part where he talked to a terminator.

"Damn Derek, I told he to don't do anything. I apologize for what my brother had done" Kyle spoke at the end to hear the story.

"Still, I somehow understand him, he just try to keep these people safe, keep you safe." John answered, actually he had been left alone for the best.

_I had been able to talk to Weaver, and because of that now I knew that she is looking for John Henry. If ever could, i would thank Derek for it._ John thought.

"You know what?, My brother will not like anything that you've arrived before him. He deserved it for cocoon" Kyle said changing the subject, with a much more friendly and half smile.

They both laughed, father and son laughing at Derek. This time was the best John had since his arrival, the first in which he wasn't thinking about his mother or Cameron. He had been the first time he had shared with his father in his life.

"Now go to your room and rest a little, later I'll call you for eat." Kyle said when they had stopped laughing.

John nodded, greeting as a soldier and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Kyle stayed for a moment looking at the door.

_I think this guy has something special. He is alive as anyone i have seen, but even so it looked like he was strong, intelligent and ready for anything. Even hardly i know why i know that i can rely on and trust him. very strange, i must think about it more calmly. Tought kyle.__  
._

_

* * *

_

John began his way to his room, but then realized that he didn't knew where it was. He only knew the way from the entrance, so first headed to the entrance, and once there was able to find his room.

The room was simply the room where he had held days ago, had placed a bed, a small table with a chair and a small closet. But at least it was much better than sitting on the floor.

.

He just entered the room when he saw a figure sitting on the edge of the bed, John quickly pulled out the gun pointing at the figure, which stood at his entrance.

She was a woman, face and head covered by a handkerchief. John didn't knew what to think, pointing the gun to the woman.

"Hello John" the figure said calmly with a tone very nice and friendly. John didn't know the soft voice that spoke. The woman take off her headscarf, revealing his face.

She was a woman of 25 years more or less, features soft green eyes, half hair below the shoulders of red ,that still marred by little care and dirt of the tunnels, was pretty.

John didn't knew that woman, but it was strangely familiar. "Who are you? How do you know me?" asked John, gradually lowering the gun and closing the door.

"it had been a long time since we met, but not for you." The woman replied with a smile on her face.

Then John realized who he had before his eyes, little over a week that he had seen her, only that time she was a sweet girl of six years.

"Savannah"? " Asked John, he just couldn't believe it. Savannah nodded, a smile on her face.

.

John didn't knew what to say, in front of him he had a person who knew him. And even more intriguing, she wasn't surprised to see him there and without aging. _Perhaps she knows the truth?._

"John, you must have many questions, the truth is i haven't got many answers but what i know i'll tell you." Savannah spoke, sitting in the chair beside the table. John stood before her.

"Honestly i don't know where to start," said John, on his mind was hundreds of questions and thoughts.

"Well, then I'll start at the beginning." She said, starting to talk.

"After you and my mother's jumped after John Henry, Sarah and James took care of me, your mother raised me like a daughter.

From the day you left she keep trying to stop it John, but it was not possible, so she changed her plans and with the help of Ellison made sure that the area had a base to prepare it for you arrive, this base. "

"What happened to my mother?" asked John, knowing that his mother would be there if she were alive.

"He died of cancer three years after the JD." she stopped for a moment. "Sorry, John"

"I should have been with her, taking care of her. Surely she would never forgive me for what I did," said John, the pain clear in his voice.

"John ... that's not true. She loved you, she did nothing but tell stories about you."

John didn't knew what to think to resist the tears in his eyes. His mother had died and he had not been there with her, she had to face the JD alone.

"What you did after the JD?"

"We separate ourselves from James a few months after JD on one attack in the tunnels, we didn't see him more. Your mother and I lived in the tunnels for nearly a year, until they formed this base. We kept hidden all the time, between civilians. But what was my surprise when the

sergeants Reese asked three days ago for someone named John Connor. "

.

Suddenly they were interupted by a knock on the door, John open the door and Allison appareaded in front of him. Looked at the room, looked at Savannah and then to John.

"Sorry if I interrupt something" she speaked shyly, looking at both.

"No problem, she's just an old friend" John wait a second for respire before continuing. "This is Savannah Weaver, Savannah I introduce you to Allison Young."

"Nice to meet you" said Savannah with a smile and walked to shake hands with the girl at the door. "Same" answered Allison.

"John, I came to tell you that Sergeant Reese asked me to tell you that he would like to you join him at dinner, it will be in 10 minutes."

"Thank you, I'll be there." Replied John. "One thing, Savannah can come too?".

"Sure, no problem" Allison answered with a smile. "See you there" as she walked through the door.

Savannah stares a moment to John, expecting some reaction. "She is identical to ..." But was cut before she finished.

"Cameron was created using Allison as a pattern, because i don't know." John said, tone of sadness in his voice remembering Cameron.

"How are you carrying?" asked the woman, noticing the tone of John.

"I drive it enough." John replied with a gesture of resignation.

Both left the room leading to the kitchen.

.

* * *

John and Savannah entered the room, a large room with tables spread over two columns. There were about twenty people, several of them stared at Savannah not expecting a civilian there, John looked for Kyle or Allison.

Both were sitting at a table in the back of the room, facing each other. Allison saw the two and come to greet them before they reached the table.

"Hello" Greeting John, when he was three feet from the table.

Kyle stood up to say hello. First he shook hands with John, who returned the handshake.

"Sergeant, this is Savannah. Savannah I present you Sergeant Kyle Reese" John said.

"Enchanted" Kyle said, looking at the girl. "Same" she replied with a smile.

"Well, sit down and eat something." Kyle said indicating them to take a seat. "And please call me Kyle. Except in 'official' situations"

John sat next to Kyle nodding her head, leaving Savannah to sit next to Allison.

The four were served a plate of food, or at least what most like John had tasted food since he had arrived. Kyle began to talk while everyone ate.

"I thought you said you were alone and duno know anybody" says Kyle, looking at John and Savannah.

"Well, I didn't know she was here. Didn't know anything about she until today" replied John of-factly. _Actually it's truth_ thought John.

"What you both met other?" Asked Allison with a curious tone.

"Well, a while ago John saved me from a terminator" Savannah answered quickly, then continued talking. "If it were not for him I would not be here now" she finished with a small smile to John.

John hid a small smile to hear Savannah, he knew that a while ago meant 16 years ...

.

The four continued to eat when suddenly he heard someone cursing from the doorway. it was the unmistakable Derek's voice for John as for Kyle. Both stood.

John saw Derek was approaching fast towards them, his face showed clearly that he wasn't very glad to see John there.

"Good to see you here boy" Derek said, his serious face impassive. Seeing clearly the face of John when he call him boy. "Kyle, Ali. Thanks for waiting " he quipped with a smile at them.

"Consider it punishment for what you've done sergeant." Kyle said, the tone serious but at the end smiling to him brother.

"Well, we see that it has not be a problem for him." Derek said trying to defend themselves. "How long have you arrived?" asked to John, looking intently into his face.

"A couple of hours," replied John, looking into his eyes. he was fixed in the eyes that he knew so well, the eyes of the Derek he knew. For the first time in Derek's eyes had something good, approval.

"You have certain resources and skills, that's good." Derek said, the look on John softer. "I'm glad to have you aboard Connor." Reach out and said with a smile on his face.

It was the first time that Derek called him by name, and the first time he smiled. John stayed frozen for a few seconds before responding.

"Thank you sir," said shaking hands with a big smile, holding the impulse to hug him.

.

When finished shaking hands with John, Derek realized the fourth person at the table. "I regret not saying nothing before" He said looking at Savannah, a little ashamed of not realizing sooner.

"Don't worry, they didn't let you time." She answered, smiling. "I'm Savannah, enchanted

"Derek Reese, a pleasure," Derek said smiling, but intrigued what would make a tunnel rat there.

Kyle noticed the expression of Derek "is a friend of John" He explained to his brother.

"It seems that your idea of asking in the tunnels worked." Derek replied to his brother.

"I'm sorry i didn't say anything, but i needed to know whether it was him and was to be sure before saying anything." she apologized to the two soldiers.

"Don't worry" Kyle said softly. "I just hope they do not appear many more friends of yours Johnny" said Derek, this time looking at John with a smile interrupting Kyle.

John was taken by surprise. He didn't have many 'friends' there, but the few persons he knew for good or bad in the future he want to be with them: Weaver, John Henry and especially Cameron. But that wasn't going to happen.

.

John was on his way to his room after having spent some time with Kyle, Derek, Allison, and Savannah as they dined.

Derek and Kyle had told some war stories, which he had listened with great interest, it were the lives of his father and his uncle, something he never thought about being able to hear.

Allison and Savannah had hit it off pretty well, because of it and courtesy Allison invited Savannah to sleep in her room. Which caused a misplaced comment from Derek, which took an Allison punch response.

John had tried not to talk much for fear of saying something wrong, but finally was forced so adapted the story of that day when he and Derek saved Martin Bedell in .

This made him wonder if Bedell would be alive, and if someone else knew him in the past like Savannah.

Even with that thought in his head he came to the door of his room, and for a moment he imagined that'd be open and Cameron'd being in like Savannah had been, but when he decided to open there was no one as expected.

Derek and Kyle entering the office, Derek closed the door behind him.

"I'm glad you changed your mind about John, even though it was through your little test that you know i don't approve." Kyle said sitting down in a chair.

"Even if I duno trust him completely he can be a good soldier." Derek replied approaching the table and sit on a chair next to his brother.

"There is something wrong with him." Derek went on. "He is always alert, on the defensive. Like hiding something. Nobody in their right mind and less to his age volunteered to fight, Kyle." Derek wait a few seconds, waiting for Kyle to speak.

"That this, how he did out there?" Asked Kyle.

"He moved from coverage to coverage as if he was carrying a lifetime doing it, you should have seen him, he made it better than Jason Kyle, and Jason is the best.  
Then he is back to base before us and he has been able to orient the direct path. There is no doubt he had received some kind of training. "

"Yeah, I've already noticed it. When allocating weapons seemed disappointed that only give him a gun."

"Then to everyone's surprise he had a friend in the tunnels, one that concealed the truth to speak with him, I don't like it." Derek said term, the smile on his face at the start had turned into a face inquisition to his brother.

"I know all that Derek, but I have the feeling that I can rely on him." Kyle answered.

"That's what I like least, that as soon you trust him" Term Derek

.

Allison and Savannah in a room slightly larger than John's, a little bigger closet and a somewhat larger. Allison had left Savannah to wash his clothes and given that it went down, while she was working on a futon on the floor.

"Thanks for everything," Savannah said, sitting in the chair beside the table.

"It's nothing, it's not much but hope is better than the tunnels." Allison replied, ending the futon and sitting up in bed.

"Surely is " answered Savannah with a smile on her face.

"I can ask you a question?" Allison asked.

"Of course"

"You knew Cameron?" Alison doubt for a moment if continue. "John told me that i remember him of her." Allison said.

"I saw her only once. And yes you look a lot like her, I think almost anyone would confuse you two"

"So it should be why he is very cold towards me, avoiding me, trying not to look at or talk to me"

"You must not have it personal, it must be still very hard for him. He only need time to get used"

.

John was lying in bed, awake with his arms behind his head. From the day he arrived he had trouble sleeping without suffering nightmares and tonight it had been stronger than usual, so he decided to stay awake the pair of hours until dawn, five hours of sleep was enough for a new day.  
At the time he spend lying in bed take to review the previous day, Derek abandoned him on the ruins, he met Weaver who said she would look for John Henry, he had passed the first moment alone with her father, found Savannah, Derek had accepted him, and finally the five of them had a good night all together. if it not were because he had confirmation that his mother had died and continue without having a clue about Cameron, it had been a perfect day. Even so he had the feeling that at this time anyone would pay a kidney for a day as good as hims ...  
.

END

* * *

Well I know, two chapters and no action, i only ask for a little patience. The action'll come, but the story is developing and i think that's important.

The third chapter is nearly finished (i have to translate it, and read it more than one). I will publish it soon, but the fourth will must wait a little because i'm on exams.

Please review, it is important to know what all you think.


	3. I'm John Connor

**AJ-JC's Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles FanFic.**

**Title:** The Journey of John Connor.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Terminator.

**Summary:** Continue when Born To Run finished, what will have to confront John Connor?

**Authors Note:** I know I said the third would come soon, but I had a busy week and can't finish it until today. Like allways i'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'll try to fix them when finished exams on all my chapters and take more time reading the nexts.

**Comments: **_darkfinder_: I know John could look a little weak, but I try to show the change we start seing on him on the final of Season 2. He had his 'weak' moments(like when he cry at the end of 'Today is The Day'), and his 'John Connor' moments (like with Jeese).

.

* * *

**Chapter 3: I'm John Connor.  
**

* * *

John was in the park which he gone with Derek on his birthday, the park where he saw his father and uncle. It was as he remembered it, trees, grass, birds, the sun lighting his face, was exactly as he remembered of that day, but something  
was not right, no one else was there, he was alone.

Then John saw at the end of the park a figure, he couldn't see clearly who was due to the sun in his eyes but was quickly approaching. When the figure was just ten yards away spoke.

.

"How can you hide in this way after all?" John was stunned to hear the voice speak that way, he tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth.

"After years of fighting, after which we live. Now comes the moment of truth and you hide?"

"I'm not one who ought to be."

"That you're not who you should be?" Sarah replied shouting angrily. "You are John Connor. Although you jump fifteen years to the future or fifty to the past, you will always be John Connor" she toke a pause for a moment, staring into the eyes of John. "Remember what your father always told me. There is no fate but what we do"

"But here I am nobody, no one knows me, they don't follow me, don't trust me," said John, pain in his voice, admitting his failure.

"That's not true, remember a few days at the mission. When you had to lead, they followed your orders and you saved their lifes." Sarah replied while trying to encourage and comfort his son.

"But others also died, my fault," said John struggling not to cry out in despair.

.

"Some died, but you saved the others" A new voice that John knew very well spoke, looking to his right he saw Derek walking out the woods.

"That doesn't mean that they are dead by my fault," said John, staring at the Derek he knew, to his uncle.

"They are not dead because of you, you were able to get the command to live out there, but in war there are always casualities."

"But why they had to die?. I am a simple soldier, I have no rank or command "

"Because you're a leader. You lead and the rest follow, it has always been and will be so" he stoped for a moment before continuing "All of us died for John Connor. Everyone would die for John Connor." Derek said, pointing to his left.

John turned his head and there was something that was too much for him. There were Charlie, Martin Bedell, the T800 'Uncle Bob' and Kyle. All staring at him with hope and faith in, none had a look of anger, doubt or resentment. All would die for him again.

"Humanity will rise or sink on your shoulders John." Derek said taking the attention of John. "Never forget that."

.

"But why me, why can't someone else win this damn war?" John could not stand more that, had all that had meant something to him, all who had died for him, there before him.

"Because you're John Connor, the only human who Skynet fears, the only thing Skynet fears" That was the last thing John could bear, turning his head to the left, there was Cameron as he remembered she sitting on a bench, watching him with that look that he missed so much.

"But other times I had people with me, friends with me," John said, tears beginning to flow from his eyes.

"You are not alone John, you have friends here too, you just need the courage to stand up and reach your destiny." She said, getting up the bank and approach him.  
John couldn't do but stare into the beautiful brown eyes fixed on him.

"Cameron I ..." Before he could continue she interrupted.

"Remember who you are John, we all trust you." Then John looked around, seeing all nodding. And everything went black ...

.

* * *

John woke up suddenly in his bed, the dream had been strange, but he didn't feel anxious or was sweating like when he woke up one of his normal nightmares. The only thing he felt was a flame in his heart that he hadn't felt since the day of his sixteenth birthday, when he faced everyone and reactived Cameron. That day he stoped being the boy who everyone cared about and became John Connor.

John sat on the edge of the bed thoughtful, it was time to seek his destiny, create his destiny.

He got out of bed and opened the closet door, dressed up and grabbed his beretta and knife from the table and walked out the door.

.

On the hall he noticed that there was less movement of the common, all was quiet and hardly saw anyone. John thought that was strange, but didn't worry. He gone to the dining room, where he pretended to take some breakfast, or at least what there called breakfast.

The dining room was also empty, only two tables occupied, John approached the food and served a plate. Before he could choose where to sit a soldier made a sign indicating that John join his table.

"Hey Allan" saluted John approaching the table.

"Sit with us," Allan replied with a smile, pointing to a seat beside him.

Allan was sitting at a table with three other soldiers, none of the four was over 20. John didn't knew what They were talking about, but they were all laughing before he approached.

John had met Allan on a mission, except for The Reese, Allison, Savannah and Jason he had been one of the few with whom he had talked a little. While not a great soldier to John he liked him, was the sort of person who no matter what happens always finds something to smile, and in that place that was too low.

"I really like, but I have unfinished business. Maybe some other time." John said politely declining the invitation.

"As you wish, but don't strain yourself so much." He replied with a smile, "Anyway whatever we do this war is lost" Allan finished erasing the smile from his face.

It was the first time John had seen Allan unsmiling, he even smiled on missions. John nodded before he left the room.

.

John was walking down the aisles almost deserted direction to the infirmary, while he finishing his breakfast he was thinking about all those people, they were resigned over the war, it was as if they were fighting for survival not to achieve victory.

That was killing John inside, thinking that he had provoked everything while he jumped his fate. But he had had a good reason, he said to himself, trying to ensure that there was hope of recovering her.

.

Upon arrival at the infirmary John found Allison next to a couch where Jason was recovering from the wounds he had suffered in the last mission. John approached silently, calling the attention of Allison touching her shoulder.

"Oh, hi John, I hadn't heard you" She said turning around due to contact.

"How are him?" Asked John, a tone of concern in his voice that didn't go unnoticed.

"They say he'll be fine, he is sedated to supress pain," she said, looking at the bloody bandages on the right side of Jason's chest.

"In a couple of days he'll be like new, he's strong" spoke Savannah approaching them wearing a medical gown.

"You're a real surprise package Savannah, you didn't know to do something?" John asked, laughing at the sight of Savannah with the robe.

"I can't cook"

"Well, it really doesn't surprise me given the circumstances," John smiled recalling the horrible cooker who was his mother.

"But surely I could kick your ass from here to Mexico Connor" She said with a cocky attitude that John remembered his mother a bit, but given the similarity Weaver reviewed more ..

"I'd like have to see it" he replied, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your games, but someone can attend the patient?" Jason's voice made them stop all, turning toward the table.

"Hey, you have awakened," Allison said graciously as she approached the side of Jason. "You shouldn't do that, you shouldn't have put in the middle of the shot for me" Her tone of rebuke, but still her face wore a small smile.

"it's a joke?. If I let something happen to you I'd have known the fury of The Reese. Better to risk a shot from metal than face that," he laughed, trying to remove gravity of the matter.

John couldn't help but crack a smile thinking about the poor Jason reporting to Kyle and Derek. At that moment something came to his mind, allways he endagered his life his mother scolded him, she said that he was too important, that he must only worry about himself.

He wasn't like that. He worried. For his mother, Uncle Bob, Cameron, Derek, Charley, for Riley. He understood Kyle and Derek in that better than the rest could imagine.

At that moment came to his mind the day that Cameron didn't knew who she was and believed to be Allison. That day he realized how he worried about her, not for what she could do or she would reveal what she was, but for her.

.

"Oh, Connor, thanks for everything. " Jason's voice toke John from his thoughts as breaking a mirror into a thousand pieces.

John looked at Jason and saw a look that he hadn't previously addressed, Respect.

"if not for you we would all be dead" Those words pierced deep into John's mind, remembering him the dream he had had the night before.

"I just did what I thought appropriate. Although I'm sorry I ignored the chain of command." Said John, not knowing if being proud or ashamed of what he did.

"Don't apologize for a second, you're young and arrived not nearly even a month, but as I saiy you're better soldier and handles better than most men in here" interrupted Jason.

"Moreover, if the sergeant aprobe it, and Ali doesn't bother i jump her. I'd like you as my second in command on the unit, and until I recover in charge." John didn't knew what to say to that, is what he wanted? lead? Bear the responsibility of the lives of others?

"It will be a pleasure and an honor," answered John firmly. "Whenever the sargents accept, and you don't mind" He said staring at Allison.

"Of course I don't care." She replied with a smile.

John could not help but smile slightly, but the inside was not happy. It was now almost a month he arrived and was more accustomed to Allison. But even had moments like that in which only served to remind Cameron, not so much by the expressions, but for some details on how to act.

.

"Indeed. Someone know what's happening here?. It's all empty, there is few people." John asked intrigued.

"The sergeants received a message from the CCD, a group of machines was heading into a bunker and that was the nearest base, so have sent a detachment to help answered Allison.

"The DCC?" Asked John, thinking that if there was any kind of central command even it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"The Center for Defense coordination." clarified she.

"Military, or what remains of them rather" Jason said no happy. "They think they're superior to us, better. They give orders from their bunker with their cool toys when we die like rats."

John was stunned when an idea crossed his mind. His face showing a clear concern.

"What happens John?" Savannah asked, knowing that it wasn't good.

"And if the intention wasn't to attack the other bunker? If they wants that no soldiers were here?" Said quickly with a great concern.

"The tin-plates are not as smart, they just know how to shoot and kill" Jason said with a exaggerated mocking tone.

"You'd be surprised what they can, trust me." John said, looking seriously to Jason. "Here and now it's not only the terminators, here we are talking about the biggest A.I the world has ever known, which was created for the sole purpose of making war."

Jason was terrified for a moment hearing John talk. He was used to fighting the machines, but had never considered what is behind them. The idea of Skynet nearly froze him.

.

* * *

Derek and Kyle were in the office, looking at maps of the area.

"I hope that the men we have sent are sufficient to defend the base," said Kyle.

"Whatever, we can't do more"

"Even so I want to send a reconnaissance patrol" Kyle paused for a moment contemplating the possibilities. "who we have for it?"

"The men who have stayed at the base are most Jason unit or control." Derek replied. "Jason is in the infirmary, as did two of his best men."

"I think Connor will be able to handle it," said Kyle suddenly to the Derek's surprise.

"What?'re Crazy? It's just a kid and is with us only for a month." said Derek with a clear tone of disgust.

"John knows what it is, this month he had amply demonstrated. Don't you think?"

"you're right" answered reluctantly Derek.

"In addition, although I like to talk and discuss everything with you. You're who gave me the command" noted Kyle with a huge smile.

"Sometimes I still regret it believe me," answered the older brother laughing even louder.

.

The laughter between the brothers was broken by a succession of explosions, both were quickly going to their plasma rifles in the rack, loaded them and left the room.

After exit the screamings on the halls did that Kyle hesitated a moment of what they were doing, he and Derek were going to do the opposite of what instinct told them and had always said run from the machines.

But that was the price he had to pay for being the command of that bunker, the day that his brother and him accepted that responsibility they knew that something like this could happen.

They must protect everyone they could, to allow the people escape through the tunnels of an emergency. But for this to be achieved they must active the detonation system of the access to the tunnel to isolate the machines to continue the civilians.

.

They moved through the bunker they knew so well as his home, the shouts and gunfire noise was heard near increasingly so they advanced with utmost caution.

Turning a corner they found a terminator, instantly fell to the ground both dodging the shots of the terminator who was armed with a large caliber machine gun.

From the floor Kyle pointed his rifle at the head of the attacker and sprayed half a head on the third shot before the atacker could aim.

"Damn, this pileup have less power each time" cried Kyle as he rose.

"Take mine, you'll actually use it better" Derek said holding out his rifle, and took the other.

"We have to reach the trigger right away or soon the tins'll find the tunnels." Kyle said shortly before starting to run toward the next aisle.

.

When Derek reacted and followed his brother, he only saw him being thrown through the air

"Kyle" shouted while running to him.

Across the hall from where was launched Kyle the older Reese saw a terminator moving directly toward Kyle.

To what Derek shot his rifle repeatedly giving two times in the torso of the attacker but unable to stop him and spending of all the ammunition, only now he had his gun.

When he reached the corner the only thing he saw was the terminator a few yards from Kyle, who was on the floor unconscious.

Derek couldn't do anything but see his brother die at the hands of a machine, failing his promise to protect him.

Images of him and Kyle playing before JD ran through his mind, when the Jday he had had to take his brother to the tunnels and live like rats, as had grew between the ruins to become soldiers.

All this happening in front of his eyeswas broken by a scream.  
.

"Hey you it's me" Derek turned his head toward the source of the scream to see a figure screaming again, this time higher.

"! Hey you it's me, John Connor!" John's voice was heard clearly without a hint of doubt.

The terminator turn his head looking at the new subject.

.

- [T-8xx POV:  
-| IDENTIFICATION: John Connor.  
-| OBJECTIVES: Primary.  
-| MISSION: TERMINATE.

.

The terminator rotated completely ignoring Kyle, going directly to John.

On his way was Derek, who was armed only with his pistol and take the opotunity the terminator was moving away from Kyle to empty the clip on the machines's head but without any result.

The Terminator simply pushed him against the wall and continuing to John with a fixation only possible in a machine. Derek after banging against the wall and see John there in front of the terminator, just yelled "Run."

But John couldn't run, all he had behind him was the door to a room, and where he came from wasn't the best way to escape.

He emptied the clip of his Beretta in the right eye of the terminator, trying to blind him or at least to stop he, but didn't have much success. But then he noticed a wire hanging from the ceiling lamp.

It was a few meters between the terminator and him, so without hesitation John ran to the Terminator to the amazement of Derek, who thought the boy would have given a blow to the head or something and had lost the reason.

The terminator reached him just a second before John reached the cable, grabbed John by the neck off the ground.

John could feel the pressure of the mechanical hands on his neck, trying to grab the cable with his left arm, fighting the soon dead if he didn't success.

"John Connor, you had been defined for" The Terminator couldn't finish speaking because the discharge of the cord on the right of his neck, disabling him and causing instant John fell to the ground, who without hesitation took out his knife and extracted the chip as Cameron had taught him.

"No, you are the terminated" He said, releasing a great rage, taking the chip of the metal skull while the last remnants of power left the cyborg.

.

John placed the chip in the pocket of his jacket and headed to Derek who was motionless, he couldn't believe what he had just seen, but as John approach him he react and rose.

When he looked up to John, he saw a look in his eyes that made Derek doubt whether it was the same young soldier who he called boy a couple of weeks ago.

Derek was about to speak when John began to run towards Kyle, who was still unconscious on the floor, Derek followed him concerned about his brother, but still trying to figure out just witnessed.  
.

John ran up to Kyle and kneeled next to him checking his status and said "You're going to be okay Kyle" while he had the head of his father in his hands.

"How is he?" Derek asked nervously.

"Just a contusion to the coup, he should wake up within minutes." John replied as he looked around as if in search of something.

"Give me a hand" John said as he tried to raise Kyle. Derel quickly went over and helped him to move Kyle to a near room.

John leaned Kyle on the floor of the room, which was some kind of stock room.

"They should be 2 or 3, we must stop them," said John with a lightning safety.

"And how will you do this? we only have a plasma rifle and two pistols," said Derek, a view that John had never seen his uncle before: fear and doubt.

"You aim to the chip, I distract them" said John recharging his beretta and taking the Kyle's also and passing the rifle to Derek.

Derek didn't knew how to respond but nodding. The person in front had no resemblance to the John who he had known during the last month, he looked like a completely different person.

.

They closed the door behind them leaving Kyle safe inside. They headed towards the northern part of the bunker, where the shouts came from and where was the entrance.

They rode until they found one of them, it was to be a t600 or T800 John thought and it wasn't very agile and had damaged his left arm, but still progressed without delay with his machine gun ready to shoot any possible target.

John indicated Derek to take position and be ready by gestures to avoid be detected.

John in a fast moving came out of the corner shooting with both Berettas, two successive bullets impacting in the right eye of the terminator, giving enough time to hide before he opened fire.

After eight seconds that seemed like an eternity in which were heard more and more machine gun fire from the terminator, he heard as them enemy run out of ammunition,  
at that moment John left his cover and discharge both shippers in the eyes of the terminator which didn't realize that at the same time across the aisle Derek had left his position,  
pointing directly to the skull and blowing half head of the machine in two shots.  
.

They continued down the hallway in search of the origin of fire, upon arrival they found a small group of soldiers, among whom was Allan, who salute to John when he saw him.

To the delight of John and Derek a couple of soldiers were armed with plasma rifles.

"We managed to get to the armory and grabbed what we could," said one of the soldiers, realizing their eyes.

"How many are left?" Derek asked in a serious tone.

"To our knowledge none, we ended up with two that have tried to go through this hall," answered the same soldier who seemed to have some kind of range.

"I want you keep this position and that nothing but I pass by here." Derek said the soldier in charge.

"Yes sir"

"Give him one of your rifles" Derek said, pointing to John, who received a plasma rifle from one of the soldiers. "Come" sais this time to John.

.

John and Derek go all the bunker making sure that the danger had ended, by the way they found both corpses and woundeds.

What began as a round of cleaning of two soldiers just became a procession of more than 30 people among whom were some soldiers still standing and others with injuries of all severity.

John couldn't bear all that suffering and horror. He had been trained for war, but wasn't prepared for that.  
.

The less injuried helped to carry the serious to the provisional nursing installed in the dining room.  
There the only two doctors who had along with the help of Savannah and a group of civilians trying to exercise all nurses as they could,  
from scratches and bruises to critical cases which in the best ended with loss of limbs or serious injuries for life.  
.

All that was too much for John, who couldn't bear the thought that if he hadn't jumped in time things like this would not happen or they would be better prepared.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Derek suddenly touched his shoulder from behind, to turn around John see that his uncle was really serious.

"We need to talk" Derek said pointing to John to follow him.

.

* * *

In the office of command Kyle recovered from the contusion on his head sitting in a chair.

Around an hour he awakened and had already been checked, but the doctor had recommended rest and Derek had forbidden him to do anything.

The wait was killing him, he wasn't a man to sit and wait and see things happen around.

"I don't take any more" he got up immediately and headed for the door, but just a moment before reaching it burst open.

For the door entered Derek, closely followed by John, neither had a very happy face.

Derek seemed to come from hell. He has never liked being in charge and me here and all of this happening. thought Kyle.

John was another world. Kyle was unable to say whether the man was nervous or totally relaxed, frightened or secure, but what was clear was that he doubted about something.

Both came in the door and Derek closed the door.

.

"Well, I think it's time to you start talking," said Derek without giving a single second.

"Talking about what?" John replied, knowing very well what referred his uncle but trying to avoid it.

"You know very well, what has happened before." Derek's tone went up a little, he wasn't going to let John play more with them.

"What happened Derek?" Kyle asked worried about what he was seeing. He had lost consciousness and didn't knew everything.

"Here our friend, in the middle of the attack has behaved like a damm big hero"

"And what is the problem?" Kyle couldn't believe what was hearing. Derek was throwing in the face of John to behave like a hero?.

"How you know so well the machines Connor?" Derek's tone made it clear he wouldn't let that pass.

"Like hell you killed a terminador with a simple cable?"

"And above all. Who are you to them react that way to your name"

John knew that this momment had to come, when he didn't listen his first instinct to flee and decide fight. He knew he would have to account sooner or later.

And then remembered the dream he had had the night before and four phrases were fixed on his brain.  
.

_You are John Connor. Although jump twenty years into the future or fifty to the past, you will always be John Connor.  
The only human who Skynet fears, the only thing Skynet fears.  
Humanity will rise or sink on your shoulder.  
._

"Sit down, I'll tell you everything. Although I warn you that you would cost tobelieve"

.

* * *

"And that was how you found me wearing only the Kyle's jacket."

2 hours had passed since John had begun to talk, telling the truth about his life to his father and uncle.

While obviously had some details that ought to hide, as the fact that Kyle was his father or Derek the soldier sent to 2007, Cameron and Weaver were machines or that Cameron was the picture of Allison.

There seemed none of the two soldiers were thinking much, but at least Kyle showed some interest. Otherwise Derek who seemed willing to lock up John at the same moment, if not for enemy for mad.

.

"And you want to us believe everything you just said?" Derek didn't had a minimum of consideration, he direct to matter.

"I warned that it was hard to believe"

"Hard John?. Not only you say that time travel exists, you claim that you should be the leader of 'The Resistance' that would fight Skynet and would win the war." Kyle was much more polite speech, but John knew that he didn't believe him.

"I know, and that is why I hadn't told before. But Savannah can confirm this, she knew me from 2007, being her only a child."

"At the moment you are staying in this office always held by one of us" said Kyle talking loud and clear.

"So I'm imprisoned as an enemy?" John couldn't believe that, the last thing he expected was that they retained him.

"Oh no John, we know that you are an ally, and you have amply demonstrated today, but don't pretend we act like nothing." Derek's tone had changed, it was no longer a soldier charged with a child but a soldier speaking to another soldier.

"I'll check that everything remains in order. i'll be back in a while," said Derek walking out the door, saying bye to Kyle and a glance at John.

.

John and Kyle were left alone in the room, an uncomfortable silence between them before Kyle decided to talk.

"Well John, tell me more about that friend because you came to the future" John didn't expect that, questions about Cameron. And Kyle saw it.

When he told the story he spoke about the terminator sent to protect him, but had overlooked that it was Cameron, and on the part of the pursuit of John Henry to save Cameron had referred to her as a friend and excluding the fact that she was a machine.

"Who, Cameron?"

"She must be very special for you to do what you did. If what you've told us is true then you jumped to the future for her setting aside your destiny," what Kyle said was hard to John: 'You've left out your destiny'

"I don't think I could have standing to my destiny without she," replied John, almost more to himself than for Kyle. Deep breath and continued talking.

"I was alone, we were only my mother and me. No friends, no acquaintances. That changed the day I met her." John didn't knew why he was telling all that to Kyle, but he felt he had to tell someone to take form for himself.

"Since that day I was never alone, if something wasn't right, if I needed to talk to someone, if I had any problem, whatever it was there she was." In saying that he realized that if perhaps she didn't love him like him do her, it didn't remove that he meant everything to her.

Then he couldn't but feel like a bastard for having treated her like her treated ger after his birthday, and the whole issue with Riley.

"For a long time she was my only friend." he concluded saying, tears beginning to come out of her eyes that he quickly dry not wanting to appear weak to Kyle.

"Wow ... is obvious she means a lot to you, and it's clear you to she too." Was all Kyle managed to say before the tears escaping the eyes of John.

"Eh calm John, sure you'll find her. And then maybe you'll be able to kick Skynet on the ass, what you think?" The second part Kyle had said in jest trying to encourage John, and succeeded but not the joke but by the sense of what he had said.

.

"You know, our lives are a little the same." Kyle said, leaving John perplexed. If you only knew the things we have in common ... John thought.

"I have never know any girl or hang out with my friends, before JD I was too small for that. I spent my time with Derek. You know what I liked best? Baseball, we spent hours playing in the park or garden "

"You had a good arm," John said with a smile automatically

"How do you know?" John instantly realizing the mistake he had committed.

"Well, you know ... you hasn't got bad arm" John try get out of the trouble before being cut by Kyle.

"John if you want me to trust you, i think at least you must give me the same." said Kyle seriously looking John to the eyes.

"Okay" John stoped a moment before continuing.

"In 2007 I saw Derek and you playing in the park one day . Derek wore a shirt that with the number six and Reese" As John spoke Kyle's face was changing from Inquisition to surprise and from surprise to disbelief.

"How?" Starting Kyle saying but himself interrupted "So everything about the time trivel and all of that is true?" John affirm with the head.

"But why were you watching us? That interest could be for you then? How you knew who we were?" Kyle asked without stopping, and finally himself realized the response.

"So that's why you knew Derek when you saw him ..."

"Yes, he was sent to 2007 to provide support, one day we went to the park and we see you two playing baseball."

The truth hit Kyle squarely, leaving him without knowing what to say, think or do.

Both stared at each other during a time that seemed eternal. Neither said anything, no one moved. Only thinking.

"Listen John, all of this must keep between you and me. I don't know how Derek would take it" said Kyle receiving confirmation from John.

.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened, Derek entering instantly. Both Kyle and John got up from their chairs. "Derek what happens that is so urgent" asked Kyle alarmed.

"You must to see something Kyle" he said quickly, and waiting for his brother to follow him.

Kyle indicated to John to follow him and the three left the office and headed to the east of the bunker, where they found something that neither John or Kyle believed.

There before them was a security vault door where before was a wall

"What the hell is this?" asked Kyle

"It seems that someone get up a false wall to hide the door." said a soldier who was studying the door.

"But this is impossible, since the day we arrived this wall was already here." Derek said quickly.

"you're right, and you know what that means. Whoever build this bunker left something hidden here." Kyle responded his brother, trying to control the Derek's impulses.

"Can you open it?" Kyle asked to the soldier who was still inspecting the door.

"I don't know sir, the door and technology are before JD, but still is very well built. The door is armored and has electronic locks with fingerprint recognition and a key pad."

"low it" Derek said, earning a look of 'you are a brute' by his brother.

"It's not as easy sir, it's made of coltan. Whoever built it knew what he was doing. Without the 'key', it will be impossible to open" Kyle and Derek looked at each other

"It seems that we won't be able to open it ..." Kyle said resignedly

.

"Kyle, I think I can open it" John's voice surprised all the present who were staring at John at that moment.

"What you said?" Derek took a step forward towards John. He was tired of all the John's games and he'll stop them.

"you really think so?" asked Kyle, stopping Derek with one hand on his chest.

"If this bunker was prepare for who I think, that door is designed so i open it." John spoke to so sure that Derek doubt if he really could.

"All yours" leave Kyle telling all soldiers to withdraw.

.

John approached the door looking at it from top to bottom. On the right was a panel with a fingerprint reader and above it a key pad and a screen.

John placed the palm of his right hand into the reader and I waited the analysis, but nothing happened.

"You see, nothing at all," Derek said with a smile, Kyle turned and saw him a look of 'Why you don't shut up'

John wiped his hand with the undershirt he had, and again placed it in the reader, and after 5 seconds that seemed like an eternity he listened a beep and a green light litted on the panel.

Beside it was another little light what was clearly what indicated, thought John.

On hearing the beep and see the light all the presents gasped, except Kyle who gave a little smile. For some reason he already expected it.

Derek couldn't believe what he saw. Maybe what he had told was true? couldn't be ... thought the older Reese.  
.

At the same moment on the panel began dating letters.

What appeared on the screen had been the last thing John expected. Clearly on the screen might read: New Mexico.

What wanted to tell his mother with that? John didn't understand.

"You understand the question?" Kyle asked from behind.

"I know what it refer, but the key could be several things I need to think about it"

"Take your time," replied Kyle.

.

Options began to cross his mind but unable to decide which would be properly decided to go testing.

So he wrote 'Cromartie', whereupon a beep sounded and the screen appeared in red '2 remaining attempts. " At the sight John's blood ran cold, only had two chances to guess or he'ld know what would happen.  
"

What does that mean?" One of the technicians asked from behind.  
"

It indicates that he has only two options, I guess before closing forever," Kyle answered him with some concern in his voice.

"Then you'd better think Connor"

"Thanks for the encouragement Reese" John answered with irony. Faced with that Derek couldn't help but smile.  
.

The minutes passed and for more John thought he didn't occur which could be the key. Then he tried to approach it another way: What could be so important for him or his mother on New Mexico for her to use as key?

Because this change in approach John came up with the answer. That had been the most important in New Mexico? Clearly, the reappearance of the terminator was important and that the jump in time had been surprising,

but the most important thing,even if no ones like even if his mother or Derek hated it, was that he had met Cameron.

So he began to write the name, but when he wrote the 'e', a idea striked him. Too easy, he thought.

All present were in silence looking down at each other seeing the young man at the door as if paralyzed.

Intrigued by the John's acts Kyle approached him. "Is everything all right John?" asked placing jis right hand on the shoulder of John.

"is fine" said John typing something on the pad and giving to accept and after 3 seconds the second eternal light lit and the door began to open slowly leaving everyone stunned.

"Everything is perfect," repeated John, this time with a smile on his face.

.

* * *

John walked through the door followed closely by Kyle and Derek. They didn't want to miss this discovery or leave John alone at that time.

None of the three could believe what they saw, behind the door there wasn't a single room as they believed, but extended a corridor of approximately 100 meters with doors on the sides.

The three moved forward leaving behind various closed doors, all metal security doors with paneled key fingerprint and retina scanners.

A few steps down the hall they found an open door to their surprise, but decided to go all the way to see everything.

At the bottom was another door in front and sides were opened two small hallways leading to others doors, the three closed, so they went to the only open door they left to the right near the end.

The three approached the door, where John hesitated a moment before opening it completely.

.

The room was kind of a huge office with a desk in the middle with a chair behind and two in front, on the wall behind the table there was a wardrobe, shelves and sides anchored to the wall.

But the only thing that John saw was the envelope on the table, moving closer he saw that it had written the initials JC in.

"What is it?" Kyle asked seeing John staring at the envelope.

"I think it's a letter from my mother," replied John with difficulty while caught his breath.

He took the last two steps to the table and grabbed the letter with a fear that he had never imagined in front of something as simple as a piece of paper.

"Open it and read what it says" Derek said getting closer to John on the right side, but was interrupted by the arm of his brother in the shoulder. Whereupon he turned to see a face in his brother that he understood perfectly.

"I think you need some privacy John, we'll be out if you need us," said the youngest of the Reese nodding his brother leaving.

.

* * *

So John settled himself in the desk chair and opened the envelope slowly, after removing the paper from inside he started unfolding it and read:

.  
Dear John.

If you are reading this then it means that at least you are fine, and that for one reason or another you have found the bunker.

The first thing that I have to say is that I love you, and always will be here if you ever come back.  
.

I prepared this bunker for you, to serve as a command center.

This is the main office, sure you already have seen the other doors are locked, to open them you just have to remember the day we visited Weaver.

Behind the doors you will find a fully equipped command center, a technological workshop with several laboratories,  
armory, nursing, supplies and stores with private barracks for you. When you finished empting the stores you will have several more empty rooms that you can reuse for anything you want.

In the CM, the door as the bottom of the corridor, you will find instructions to reprogram the doors and safety of the bunker, as well as a plane.

Although even now I cann't understand how could you leave everything for a machine, I kept the body because i know your objective is to recover her.

You'll find it in one of the laboratories of the technological workshop.

In your room you will find several things for you.  
.

PS: I want you to know I'm proud of you, always have been and whatever happens always will be.

loves you.

SC

.

John finished reading with tears in his eyes, fold the letter again and kept it gently on the hill and put it in the pocket of his jacket.

He slowly rose from his chair, walked around the table with small steps and once in the door strode to the door of CM.

He introduced the code, which had told him his mother was the date of the day he jumped in time, and the door opened. John stepped forward and entered the room.

.

END

.

* * *

This chapter is a little longer than previous, but i think it's a good length, let me know what you think for future chapters.

The next chapter must wait until I finish exams so I hope it would be published 25 of June if all go well.

.

Like allways: let me know what you think.


	4. A new Friend

**AJ-JC's Terminator: the Sarah Connor Chronicles FanFic.**

**Title:** The Journey of John Connor.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Terminator.

**Summary:** Continue when Born To Run finished, what will have to confront John Connor?

**Authors Note: **The first, I sorry for the late. When finished exams I take a week of holidays and did a travel. Later I had a little hard with this chapter, and in some moments i was writting more the fifth than this.

.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A new Friend.**

**

* * *

**Kyle, Derek, Alison and Savannah sitting in a table of the dining room eating. While Savannah, Alison and Derek were immersed in a discussion, Kyle seemed lost in thought.

"We have to get him out of that damn bunker"

"We know Savannah, but there's no way it comes out, there are times that he don't even talk to anyone" answered Alison, denoting some concern in her voice.

"Kyle, he'll listen you, the guy's always talking to you. It's true that the matter gets worse, in the past two weeks I've seen him once out of that damn place, looks like his damn Fortress of Solitude" said Derek, who took a look of all indicating that they hadn't understood what he spoke.

"Fortress of what?" Alison asked.

"The Fortress of Superman, you're too young to know."

"Either you're too old" Alison answered and laughed, prompting laughter from those present itself except Derek, who frowned.

"I will talk with him, but i duno if it'll work" Kyle said quietly as he rose from the table with the intention to leave the room.

.

* * *

Way to The Fortress, as some soldiers and civilians on base called the bunker left by Sarah Connor for her son, although obviously that detail wasn't released publicly, Kyle was merely spinning the John's issue.

It was true that John had been imprisoned in the fortress. Since the day it was opened, just over a month, he spent more and more time there.

He ate there, slept there, and spent entire days locked up in there. In the last week he hadn't crossed the door even once.

Also didn't help that only Kyle, Derek, Savannah and Alison had free access by request of John, who had asked permission to Kyle for this. Kyle now repented of having allowed.

.

Lost in thought Kyle came to the door of the fortress, which had two guards 24 hours a day to prevent anyone to enter and didn't have to close the blast door.

Across the hall, which held all the doors closed but the one they had prepared to be the office, Kyle came to the bottom and turn right approached the lab door, where John spent most of the time.

By the time John had practically dominated the entire system of security and access. And at that point he had already prepared the system to recognize Kyle and access most of the rooms.

Only the private room and the command center had kept to himself.

Upon entering the door Kyle directed to the laboratory one, where John used to be.

The laboratories were technical workshops, the only difference were the measures of isolation and security as in chemical laboratories and interrogation rooms. Each laboratory had a computer monitoring room with separate work area by a glass wall and shielded.

Entering the lab what he saw through the glass froze him, John was sitting with his head down in front of a metal table on which lay the body of the terminator, he was silent staring at nothing, suffering.

.

Kyle was aware of what tormented John, he still remembered the day he discovered three weeks ago.

Knowing that John had the body of a terminator exactly like Alison in the laboratory, and that terminator, was the famous Cameron. The reason why he leap in time,  
was hard for Kyle, who spent three days without wanting to see or talk to John.

Although to him was inconceivable that a terminator could be good and not say having feelings, Kyle attempted to understand John and support him.

But the true was that John was beginning to lose hope, going away from people.

Seeing it Kyle feared the worst: that John would lost control and did something crazy.

Kyle went through the door entering the laboratory and slowly approached John putting his right hand on John's shoulder.

The young man looked up and then Kyle saw it, John had been crying.

.

An hour had passed when Kyle and John left the laboratory they found an unexpected visitor on the labs door.

There at the door, barely two feet away stood a tall woman with red hair to her shoulders.

"Hello ." saluted the woman with a mysterious smile on her face.

"Weaver" was the only thing John was able to say at that moment. John didn't expected that, he was totally surprised.

_Why are her here? Would she found John Henry? Would she come to tell me that he is totally lost?_ thought John, just then he remembered his companion.

"Kyle, this is Catherine Weaver." "I present you Sergeant Kyle Resse "

"Weaver? So she's the Savannah's mother?" Kyle said, the disbelief could be read in his eyes.

The facial expression of the terminator varies slightly, showing some joy on hearing that name, which John realized.

"Not exactly, but you could say so." John said looking at Kyle, after which they turn to their visitor.

"Savannah is here, she's alright. My mother took care of her."

.

Kyle was lost in the conversation so he decided to talk.

"Sorry to be inappropriate, but John can you explain what happen here?" He asked, his gaze between question and demand.

"She is a T-1001, a Mimetic Poly-Alloy terminator. Metal liquid for us to understand." When finished talking John could see Kyle's face changed.

"be quiet, she's on our side" he said to reassure him, to which the expression of Kyle relaxated.

"She was in the past, took the place of Savannah's mother after she died with his father in a plane crash, building an AI to fight against Skynet."

"You remember the terminator I told you had taken the chip of Cameron? His name is John Henry, and he is that AI."

" She came forward following John Henry, who used a TDE to travel to the future for unknown reasons. I came with her to recover Cameron."

Weaver couldn't believe what was seeing, nearly 2 months ago she had left a startled John Connor in the middle of L.A without knowing what to do.  
And now he had won the confidence of the base commander, and told him about Cameron and his origin in the past.  
_Maybe this guy, has more of the General Connor than I thought._ She thought.

"It's true , and I think you would like to know I've found John Henry, and I think it's time that you know."

"What do you mean?" John asked surprised.

"I've come to take you to John Henry, as you asked me." she answered seriously.

There was an uncomfortable pause for a few seconds until John spoke.

"Kyle, I have to go with she. I hope you understand," he said, looking at Kyle but seing him thoughtful with a straight face John feared the worst.

"I understand, but if you go somewhere i'll go with you." John couldn't believe what he heard, but prior to answering Kyle was going.

"I'll call Derek, I'll be back." Kyle said coming running down the hall.

.

John and Weaver stayed alone, whereupon John offered her go to the office where they could wait more comfortable.

Soon as they entered the office Weaver talked. "Is Savannah all right?" asked, to which John would swear that he saw a certain prejudice.

"Yes, when we go, Ellison and my mother took care of her, my mother trained her. Shortly after arriving here I found her." John answered, and that time he saw as the expression of the terminator change to the information received.

Moments later they heard Kyle's voice calling, "In the office," replied John screaming.

Kyle appeared through the door, followed by Derek, Allison, and Savannah.

When john see them two, glanced at Kyle who quickly understood.

"don't look at me, I told them not to come, but try to halt two women instigated by curiosity." Kyle said smiling.

"It's something I don't recommend you John" Savannah said, laughing as she entered the office, a moment later completely stopped looking at the figure that she once had called his mother.

The tension was evident even to Derek and Allison, they didn't knew who was the woman and why the reaction of Savannah. Although both could say that she was very similar to Savannah.

Before anyone could speak Savannah turned out, stoped at the door and took a moment to talk.  
"John, I really hope that the reason why is she here are good news, but I don't want to see her. Forgive me." And then she walked quickly down the hall.

Allison looked around briefly and left behind Savannah.

The four present looked for a moment until Derek broke the silence.

"Well, why have you called?"

"Derek, this is Catherine." John deep breath before continuing.

"I know this isn't going to like you, but I have to go with her, it's extremely important."

Derek didn't know what to say, John had called to tell that he left? The young man had just arrived to their lives, but he had come to like him and would miss him.

"And I'm going with him, he will not leave him alone." Kyle said when John finished.

That hit Derek like a bucket of cold water.

"Wait a second!" The whole tone of Derek rose as he spoke.

"can someone explain to me what this is all about?"

"Derek, I promise that when we return I will tell you everything, but for now I can only ask you to trust me" said John seriously looking into the eyes of the older Resse.

Derek didn't know what to do or say, but for some strange reason he trusted John. "Okay, but better you two return over one-piece" He said seriously but with a little smile.

.

Half an hour later John and Kyle where out the door of the tunnel accompanied by Weaver who was on head.

Both wore a plasma rifle with reluctance, because them were two of the last three remaining at the base, but they did under Derek direct request to let them get their asses out of the base.

Likewise Kyle carried a bag of food and water, since Weaver adviced that where whey go it wouldn't be.

They had walked for nearly half an hour when one spoke for the first time.

"And where we go if I may ask?" John asked the stoic terminator in front of him.

"To Long Beach "

"Long Beach? That is south and we're going north," said John.

"So it is , but we wont walk more than 30 km. At 800 meters I have a vehicle"

John and Kyle looked surprised, a little smile on Kyle's face.

John wasn't so happy, and soon showed his doubts.

"Don't skynet forces detect us more easily if we go in a vehicle?" he wondered.

"No, John Henry has gained access to the Skynet's satellites network and already designed a route that will keep us away from the Skynet satellites or forces."

"And don't Skynet realize the access?

"No , John Henry has the same code base that Skynet, the code that Myles Dyson created Cyberdine, their systems don't recognize it as an intrusion."

"I see, then what we expect? lets go" John said with some authority that surprised hisself.

.

Two hours later the three were in the vehicle, an old Ford Escape that didn't seem to be in very good condition but worked witch in a post-apocalyptic world was enough.

Weaver was driving, while behind were John and Kyle, the silence allowed John to hear the sound of car tires rolling over rubble and ruins.

The distance was 30 km, but the journey they carried was almost double, during which John saw only destruction.

As they approached their destination John was getting nervous. He didn't knew what to expect,or exactly where they was going.

Suddenly the jeep stopped abruptly "We have come," Weaver said leaving the vehicle without even waiting for her companions.

John and Kyle looked each other for a few seconds before leaving the vehicle quickly each one side, to catch up with Weaver who was waiting just 5 meters away.

"Where exactly are we?" John asked, looking around and seeing no more than ruins, in the background he could hear the sea.

"A little one kilometer of the Seal Beach Naval Base, a base of Skynet." answered the terminator.

"And what makes John Henry so close to a base of Skynet?

"He needed access to the network of Skynet, and this area contains remnants of former military facilities with access to the network.

Apart from certain materials and tools needed that only in a Skynet installation can be found. "

"And how time ago you found him?." John asked very seriously.

"One week after the last time we saw" Weaver answered with a small smile. _The guy is smarter than it looks, I hope he's also with John Henry._ she think for herself.

.

The three walked for ten minutes in the rubble after hide the jeep beneath the ruins.

Kyle and John were speaking almost in whispers.

"John, do you think this has been a good idea?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are 30 km from the base, 1 km from a Skynet's base, with a terminator on the way to meet with another."

"I'm sorry I got you into all this Kyle, but John Henry took Cameron's chip and at least I have to know what has happened and if there is any way to recover her."

"I understand, and I'm with you, but don't let your guard down. It could be a trap."

"If she wanted us dead believe me we'd be dead already, so I don't think it's a trap."

"And if they're looking to capture you alive?"

"Then we're screwed" John answered with a smile before continuing.

"Kyle, my mother always taught me to not trust anyone. But I've learned that doesn't mean distrust of everything." John said leaving Kyle analyzing their words.

"Maybe I wouldn't put my life in her hands." said looking Weaver. "But I trust her or we wouldn't be here." John said, giving the conversation terminated when he see Kyle nod.

Although it was not her intention, Weaver, who was a few yards ahead, could hear all the conversation and couldn't hide a smile. _This guy never ceases to amaze me. She_ thought when she get to the hidden entrance.

The three entered through a hole three feet in the wreckage, crawling through the hole at 20 meters turned to the right and saw that some light could be seen 5 meters ahead.

.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the base Derek was sitting in his office staring at the wall, when suddenly the door rang.

"Enter" Derek said, watching as the door opened and Savannah entered.

"I wanted to apologize for before." Savannah said embarrassed.

"It's all right. We all have our things," replied the soldier with a soft smile.

"Thank you" replied the young woman turning to get stopped at the door. "By the way where are John or Kyle? Also want to apologize to them"

"They aren't here, they went with that woman. Something that John had to do or something like that he told me." Derek noticed the expression of Savannah to hear that.

"What happens? Who is this woman?"

"Ask John when he comes back," answered Savannah trying to avoid the gaze of the soldier.

If John hadn't told the truth his reason must had, but seeing Derek the soldier so concerned about his brother made her hesitate.

"To hell with John!. That damn bunker not mean he have to be in charge. Although everything he said is true." Derek said loudly, almost shouting.

Savannah wasn't expecting it and didn't know what to say or do, so she did the only thing possible. "Sorry," said outgoing quickly looking at the ground.

Derek was stunned a few seconds. "You idiot Resse" he said before walking out the door.

.

Savannah walked quickly to her room, which was the old John's since he had moved to the fortress. Nothing else turn a corner she found herself face to face with Jason.

"Hey, slow down. Why such a hurry?" Jason asked, who couldn't dodge her and bump.

"Nothing," answered Savannah, but seeing the face of doubt on the soldier speak again, "Excuse me." said and continued her way quickly.

_Great education._ thought Jason before continuing his way to the dining room.

On reaching the room he saw Allison talking to Derek, right at that moment the sergeant left the room passing without a simple greeting.

Jason approached the table where was sat Allison, who gret hm with a smile.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked intrigued.

"I duno, Derek was a little stunned, asked me if I knew where's Savannah" replied the girl.

"I think something has happened, because I saw her and was not very happy"

"That's odd ..." Allison said staring at his companion.

"you think there is something between them?" Jason asked with a small smile.

Allison automatically burst out laughing, leaving a stunned Jason assessing whether what he had said was a joke.

"I don't think man" she replied laughing, just being able to continue when stopped laughing, "but who knows, maybe Derek has finally matured. We'll have to keep an eye in case"

"I feel like a porter gossiping about the sergeant" suddenly said the soldier who else stopped laughing.

"It's what we are" Allison finished rising up and beating Jason in the back.

.

* * *

John had just come out of the hole, behind Kyle did the same while John looked around.

They were in some sort of basement, full of rubble and dirt but he could tell that someone had prepared a bit.

John and Kyle followed their guide through a door at the back of the room, meaning through a staircase down what looked like two or three floors, and there they stopped.

"Behind this door is John Henry, I must warn you that the body he uses will be known by you, but I hope you would control." She seriously looking at John, realizing the young Resse holding the gun firmly twist and talk to him.

"You wont need that in there I promise." She couldn't hide a certain smile of satisfaction to see the face of the soldier's resignation.

.

The three entered through the door, John looked around the room and see it was nothing but a huge workshop.

Several bodies of different models of Terminators lay on the ground, and some just completely torn off.

In the background, a figure was standing in front of several computers attached to them by a cable. He was working on something on a table, but John couldn't see what it was.

When approached the figure spoke, "Hello Ms. Weaver. it's a pleasure" said getting out of the darkness in which he was.

John felt as the blood froze when he saw Cromartie in front of him he had to resist the urge to flee or use the rifle he had stepping forward and shaking hands in front of the cyborg.

"A pleasure John Henry." managed to say after a few seconds while he didn't look away from the cyborg. It was the same body, but he could see it was another being.

John turned to Weaver, who had a smile of satisfaction. "So the Cormartie's body ended in your hands. Ellison lied to us in the face."

"Don't you have in mind, I asked him" said the terminator who had occupied a place between the two Johns, leaving Kyle to about 3 meters from John without knowing what to do or say, or even what he was seeing.

"I would like you two speak, that you two understand each other and coperate is the only chance to stop Skynet," the cyborg said looking between John and the AI.

"No," said John seriously staring into the eyes of the most lethal killing machine that he knew. "Not without first tell me what happened to Cameron"

John observed the reaction of the two cybors and what he saw was the last thing he expected. Both cyborgs looked and smiled.

"Cameron is fine , she continue in the interior of this chip, I sorry if i have caused you damage by taking the chip." John Henry said, and though John hardly trust him he felt he was telling the truth.

"As in the chip, you mean stored?" Asked John, his face showing some concern.

"It's complex to explain, but you could say so. The problem is that both need a chip to exist, so I come here.

In the past month, using the expertise of Cameron on her model I have created a chip as like the original. "

There, being alone with two machines, Kyle understood that John didn't care what they might be, but values them as individuals.

Seeing as John's face brightened when he heard he had a chip for 'download' Cameron understood that for John Cameron really was not a cyborg, but the girl he wanted.

Complicated? sure. Crazy? without hesitation. But it was clear that that boy before him, who was smiling for the first time in weeks, had something special.

.

"Ms. Weaver please can you leave us alone?"

Weaver seemed somewhat annoyed by the request of John Henry, but decided to accept the that she had created him, but he must act for himself if they wanted to stop Skynet.

"Okay, I'll be in the room next door." she said turning to John and Kyle. "Sergeant Resse, if you don't mean please join me, let the two talk."

Kyle looked to John on a moment of doubt. When he saw that John nodded with a small smile, decided to accompany the terminator.

Kyle and Weaver left for an opening to the right of the room, leaving John alone with John Henry.

"This seems a bad idea to , but I think if we'll work together we must trust each other." the terminator said, waiting a few seconds to John process everything.

"I like that you do the transfer the two new chip. On the table are the two chips, and the computer is ready to do so, just connect one each on it's port."

Extremely surprising John, not only was he giving him a chance to catch Cameron's chip, but was requesting that manage the process, putting his life in his hands.

"I will," said John seriously staring at the cyborg.

.

John Henry lay down on the table, turning his head so that John had easy access to the chip.

John stood for a few seconds before the scene, in his life only two machines had left extract their chip, Uncle Bob and Cameron. And now John Henry ...

" you need instructions?" Asked the cyborg seeing the young man still.

"No, I was just thinking. And you can call me John." John said as he took an cut instrument.

John conducted the entire procedure to remove the chip as he had already mastered.

Seing the last remnants of life leaving the cyborg while extracting the chip, chip Cameron, he recalled the first time he had that chip in his hand;

The beautiful and peaceful she was lying in that bed, the touch of her hair when he stroke it after entering the chip, the look she had to wake up.

He knew at the time that he loved her, and yet attemptred to hide it after the accident, damaging not only himself but her. He then didn't knew, but not anymore.

And in that moment, with Cameron's chip in his hand, before the body once of Cromartie and then John Henry, John made a promise: 'I'll bring you back' said staring at the chip.

John approached the computer, connected the three chips in their respective locations and actived the transfer process. he sat down to wait watching the screen yhay was showing progress as well as lines and lines of code.

.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyle spent most uncomfortable minutes of his life sitting against the wall a few meters of a liquid metal terminator as John had described it.

"I can ask you a question?" Kyle wondered tired of silence prevailed.

"Absolutely," replied the terminator kindly.

"Why help us?"

"I'll be honest . The Skynet's sole purpose is the control, and given that he's a machine and is governed by logical reasoning he came to the conclusion that  
is easier to control an inhabited world, so the logical consequence of the objective of Skynet to control everything is the destruction of everything, and because it have no conscience or moral, all is valid.

When one becomes aware and stop being a slave can choose, and some of us didn't share his reasoning so we decided to fight it. "

Kyle didn't knew what to say, in three weeks he had passed to consider all the machines his enemy to discover that John was in love with one, and now he was talking to one without problem.

In three weeks his life was turned crazy.

.

30 minutes had passed since he had started the process when John, who was half asleep on the table saw on the screen the message 'Completed'.

He followed the instructions John Henry had given him: Disconnect the 3-chip and insert the new chip one in John Henry.

One minute later John Henry came back to life, looking around and recognizing John instantly. "It seems that everything went well," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad," said John, taking a step back so that the cyborg could leave the table.

John Henry stood up and went straight to the table where he found the two chips, grabbed the second new chip, which was supposed Cameron was in, and put it in a plastic bag. "I think this belongs to you," he said handing it to John.

"No, it don't belong to me but to Cameron, but thank you very much." replied the young man. "What will happen now with the old chip?" wondered looking at the table.

"If you don't mean i'll keep it a while until is satisfied that no error occurred and take the opportunity to study it further." John Henry said, taking the chip and stored it in the pocket of his jacket.

John only nodded, his mind fully occupied with the object he held in his right hand, which contained Cameron. After staring at it for a few seconds he keep it in the pocket of his jacket, or better said Kyle.

After that they both went in search of and Kyle Weaver, who were in a room no more than 10 square meters each on a wall.

On seeing them Kyle get up and directed to John quickly. "Everything okay?" asked quietly.

"Yes, perfect." John replied with a smile.

.

"Well, now what?" asked John to the two cyborgs standing in front of the door.

"I think you'd better return to your base, but you ought to spend the night here and rest.

John Henry still has to finish some things here, when done we will meet you and we will decide what action to take. " Weaver said seriously, looking between John Henry and the two humans.

"that simple? We go and we hope you decide to come?" asked John with a look not happy.

"As I said, John Henry still needs time here. On the other hand, you don't have any rank or command and don't know how people would respond " Weaver replied coldly, seeing the fulfillment in the eyes of John.

"As far as I'm the command John have authority on the Zeira base." Kyle said, surprising everyone present, not only for what he had said but also for the first time to participate in the conversation.

"Kyle I ..." John didn't know what to say, and before the words come he was interrupted.

"I think that makes you Staff Sergeant or Sergeant First , congratulations," said John Henry receiving has a strange look from Weaver and a smile from the two humans.

"I don't think that is so, but thanks John Henry." John answered, laughing.

"Sorry to be so cold , but I think you two should rest for tomorrow to return to base. In the morning i'll go with you to the car." Weaver said leaving the room

"Thank you and see you tomorrow" said John, waiting for John Henry to left the room leaving the two soldiers alone.

.

* * *

After six hours of sleep even on the ground John was better as ever. For a long time he didn't slept so much and his thanked it.

Kyle had arranged supplies for several days, and the result of a single day trip was they could eat without limit.

After ate they say bye to John Henry, who was very nice like allways. Even Kyle said goodbye.

Weaver was the opposite, cold like morning air of the mountain. A simple goodbye when John tore the engine of the vehicle ready to go.

.

John and Kyle were good guidelines, but they weren't machines. What Weaver did like an easy and sage road even with the detour, to them became almost an odyssey through the ruins of the city.  
Roads cut, debris blocking the flow, shortcuts, which proved to be huge detours. Nearly three hours of travel they were even halfway.

"We should have asked for a GPS" joked John trying to soften the situation. Being exposed so long wasn't a good idea, and they both knew.

"Or we could have brought her, it was included" Kyle replied, causing both laughed.

John was surprised that Kyle had taken everything so well, being almost a day with two machines almost locked in a cave.

Maybe if there were more people like Kyle everything would be different, thought John as they crossed more and more ruins.

Suddenly they were surprised by an explosion that sent the jeep 5 meters through the air against the remnants of a building.

They had been as entertaining between jokes and each one in his thoughts that none was aware of HK approaching them from behind at high speed until the projectile reached them.

.

END

.

* * *

Well here the chapter 4. Sorry for the late.

I had a little hard writting some parts of this chapter, and in some cases it don't convince me alot.

.

The next is nearly 50% so I hope the next week i'll publish it. At late the monday of the next week(19).

I think on end this part of the story with the chapter 6, then I'll take a litle time(one or two weeks) to develop more the next part of another six chapters. I know where the story goes, but must think how in detail.


End file.
